Only a year 'or two'
by superkamiguru
Summary: After Bulma's party, Videl asks Goku if she can stay with him while her dad is away. It should only contain a year 'or two' Rated M for possible Lemon. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first time so please be gentle.

Just a little(or long) fanfiction about Golan and Videl, although I've added a new major character, Son Gonon, his backstory will be explained in the story. This story begins as soon as everyone begins to leave from bulma's bbq in the episode He's Always Late.

Disclaimer- The following is a nonprofit fanbased story, Dragonball Z, Dragonball, and Dragonball GT are all owned by funimation, toei animation, fuji TV. And Akira Toriyama. I only own the character Gonon.

A/N- Warning slight Lemon in some scenes. Also, "means speaking", 'means thought or telepathy', and this means letter or something of the sort.

**Chapter 1- and so it begins**

_3__rd__ person_

Everyone had already left CC. All except the Satans, Sons, and of course the Briefs. It was around 11 o'clock and Goten had already passed out. Chi-chi told everyone it was time for them to leave, while Goku went and picked up Goten. Gohan went and capsulized the Car, Chi-chi wanted Goten in bed as quickly as possible, for he was starting real school when the weekend was over. (A/N- it's Friday night)

Hercule decided to follow their lead and called his chauffer to bring his Limo around. Videl went to say goodbye to Gohan and his family before they left. She caught them in the lobby with Goku's fingers to his head about to use I.T.

"Wait, Gohan, Goku I want to ask you guys something before you go," called Videl.

"Sure, no problem Videl," Goku called back, as he handed Goten to Chi-chi.

"What's up?" asked Gohan.

"Actually, I'd like to talk to your dad first, if that's alright with you,"

"No prob, I'll just grab a snack. Mom hand me Goten and get something for yourself. Dad, be good."

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Gohan's naïve father.

"Nuffinn," Gohan called from the kitchen, clearly already stuffing his face.

"Anyway Goku, I wanted to ask a favor or two of you."

"Shoot."

"I wanted first to ask you if I could stay at your place for a while. My Dad's got a little vacation planned with Buu to teach him how to act in public. My Dad, being the overprotective dad he is, didn't want me to stay at home alone, so he wanted to know if I could stay with you, since you are the only man he not only trusts to keep me safe but just trusts in general," explained Videl.

"Sure," Goku stated bluntly.

"Really, I'd thought I'd have to talk you into letting your son's girlfriend stay in the same house as him," Videl said clearly surprised.

"Wellll…" started Goku.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything about that, I was lucky enough that my Dad overlooked that small little det…" Videl was interrupted with Goku's finger being pressed over her mouth.

"SHHHHhhhh, you didn't let me finish, I don't see a problem with that, and Chi simply adores you, I just have one condition," said Goku with a grin quickly forming on his face as he moved his finger away.

"What," she asked nervously, not really knowing what to expect from the Man whom she had only met a few times.

"I get to train you."

"That's it?" Videl asked actually happy with the condition.

"Yup, Gohan is always either studying or hangin with you to train, and Goten lacks the focus to train for more than an hour or two, but I see a lot of potential in you. With some hard work, you could surpass Yamcha, maybe even Krillen."

"Uhhh, well, umm, I. I would be honored to be taught by you."

"Then it's settled, you are going to train and live with us until, how long exactly?" asked Goku with a glimmer of excitement in his eye.

"Well, my dad leaves a week from tomorrow, and and it shouldn't take longer than a year.," said Videl 'Or two, I hope he doesn't think that's intrusive' thought Videl.

"Perfect, that gets me just enough time to get you some weighted clothes, just like I used to have."

"Weighted clothes?" Videl thought out loud.

"Yeah, they may look normal, but they make training a lot more intense."

"Goku come on we have to get going," shouted Chi-chi as she walked back in the room, followed by Gohan, who was carrying Goten, still passed out.

"KAKKOROT! DON'T even THINK that YOU can raid my KITCHEN!" yelled Vegeta from the kitchen.

"Alright, I guess, I'll see you when you're ready to go. I'll be at your place at around 12 a week from tomorrow; I'll help with your stuff. Now didn't you want to talk to Gohan?"

"Yep, so Gohan can you come with me for a minute?" asked Videl, guiding him by hand towards the kitchen.

"Sure," said Gohan as he handed Goten to his father.

**I know it was short but I want to know what you guys think about the story. Leave a few reviews but, I'll upload a new chapter as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys just want to say thanks for all the positive feedback. I didn't think it was that good…**

**Vegeta: shut up and start the story!**

**Me: all right, all right, I'm telling, I'm telling, jeez I just wanted to say…**

**Vegeta: SHUT UP!**

**Chapter 2**

_Videl's POV_

"So Videl, what did u wanna ask me about?" asked Gohan following me into the kitchen.

"Can you hold on a sec, Gohan?"

"Sure," he replied.

I looked towards the direction Vegeta was in, sitting on the island counter towards the center of the room. "Can you give us some privacy Vegeta?"

"Why should I? It's my kitchen!" responded Vegeta.

"Because, you like me?" I questioned, he humphed at hopped down. What I said was true. Strange as it was Vegeta actually had some strange respect for her. No one knew where it came from but him, yet everyone knew about it.

"I can never get over his listening to you. It's weird." Gohan said to me while staring at Vegeta. From my height I couldn't even see his eyes. "Anyway, what did you need to ask me," he asked turning his gaze to me.

"Well first, I want to tell you that I'll be living with you for a while," I explained. After I told Gohan everything, I asked "So since I'll be living with you, I wanted to ask you about your stories. You know, about being saiyan and all your crazy adventures and especially, the whole cell thing. So what do you say?"

"That's it? Sure, I'll tell you a different story every day. I have a lot." he let out a sigh of relief that almost knocked me off my feet. "Anyway, my mom's probably getting impatient, so I better go, I'll see you Monday at school."

"Ugh, don't remind me, but yeah see you then." While here in west city, the weather is amazing, over in Satan city its every other day is a blizzard and so we had to take a day off, which was replaced with a day off of our Freedom from King piccolo day, oddly enough celebrating Goku's defeat of Gohan's old teacher, or something like that. "Bye."

"See you later," and he walked out of the room to go home. I heard a whistle and the lobby was empty.

I told Daddy, that I wanted to walk home since I was about to fall asleep and would if I got in the limo.

"Alright Sweat Pea, I could carry you, you know, if you passed out in the car." Dad said using his pet name for me.

"No thanks, I actually wanted to get some more flying in the dark practice. I'm sure there'll be a lot of that after I move in with the Sons. Goku wants to train me."

"But what if you fall asleep flying?" he asked with a look that was a cross between that of a worried dad and one of a dad who was realizing his daughter was going to be living with her boyfriend. He didn't even respond to the Goku part. He had accepted that Goku was far superior to him, when it came to martial arts. It was a start.

"I won't. Trust me."

"Alright, I guess." I zipped up my jacket and started to float, waving goodbye to him.

My real reason for flying home is so that I can hit the gas station. I walked in with my hood up so nobody would recognize me. There was something I needed to get before I left. I didn't know how far I would end up going. I mean in two years they could already be married. Gohan had lived a sheltered life and she wanted to expose him to some real world stuff. Especially love. I hadn't told him yet but I had been deeply, 'NO, wait stop Videl, don't let yourself think that, it's only been 6 months since you met him' I thought, quickly erasing that thought.

Anyway, I had a feeling that living with my boyfriend for a long time would ultimately lead to something, and I wanted to be safe. I quickly went into the bathroom, and used the machine to grab a couple Trojans. I watched as they were vended out. I grabbed them quickly before I had a chance to change my mind, and stuffed them into my bag. 'I wonder if Gohan even knows what condoms are. Probably not. Knowing Chi-chi, she would probably never let Gohan know there was a way to prevent her from having grandkids.' She's constantly dropping hints about that to me.

"Planning a big weekend are we?" asked the store clerk spotting what were in my hands. I blushed so much that it felt like my face was on fire. I quickly ran outside and took back to the air. As soon as I got home, I set my jacket filled with jimmies onto my bed and began packing. I had to find a way to get everything I wouldn't need into two capsules. (A/N one capsule can hold up to five suitcases worth of stuff.

The first capsule was going to hold my clothes and my sheets, and anything else that would go into a closet bed or bathroom. I already had that one packed. Well, except for the Trojans. And I needed to get those into the capsule which was in my capsule box downstairs, taped to the fridge. I snuck downstairs and took it off. It didn't seem anyone was around, so I decapsulized my bags. I quickly stuffed all the condoms into my already packed suitcase.

"What you forget to pack?" said a voice from behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I know, I know. It's only been a day, but I had nothing better to do this morning. So I decided not to leave you guys in suspense. I don't have the heart. **

**Now on with the story…**

**Chapter 3**

_Last time, Videl wanted to be safe if things go too far with Gohan so she bought a few condoms but was caught while trying to pack them._

3rd person

"What did you forget?" asked a familiar voice from behind her. She slowly turned around with the condoms remaining out of site. As she turned, she came to face with Ruth, her family's maid since the end of the Cell Games.

"Uh, n-n-nothing, just some wet wipes." She figured they looked enough alike to pass for each other.

"Oh, good. For a second there I thought they were condoms." She responded to videl, with a suspicious look in her eye.

'Good old gullible Ruth,' thought Videl. "WHAT? Do you honestly believe that I, a seventeen year old girl, would go out in public and buy CONDOMS! The press would eat me alive," she returned, followed by a nervous laugh.

"Ok then," she said with a smile and walked back out of the room. Videl sighed but then Ruth popped her head back in and said, "By the way, I wouldn't wait either. Not with someone like that Gohan."

All of the blood rushed into Videl's cheeks then, as she realized Ruth knew.

"Don't worry, I won't tell, as long as you remember to use them," she winked and walked out of the room, leaving Videl to finish packing.

Gohan's POV

As I lay in bed, I started thinking about how I would get to live with Videl. "It's going to be great, I come down to breakfast, and she'll be there. I go home from school and Videl will be with me. I go to bed, and Videl will be there to say goodnight.' I couldn't wait. I drifted off to sleep, dreaming about Videl.

_(2 days later)_

I woke up with the biggest smile on my face. 'Today is the day.' It's the day Videl moves in. 'All I have to do is bear through one day of school and Videl will be living with us. I looked over and saw Goten moping around the room. Today was his first day of real school. Mom had seen how well Trunks was doing at West elementary and decided to send Goten to school as well. Lucky for him, Orange Star High merged with Satan's Little Rascals Elementary and made it a K-12 school.

I looked over to Goten and said, "Hey Goten, you ready for your first day of kindergarten?" Goten didn't pass his entrance exam so he had to start from the beginning. Trunks, however, is in second grade.

"Yeah, I guess so," he pouted. "HEY? WILL I GET TO BE IN YOUR CLASS GOHAN?" he said with a complete mood swing.

"Sorry squirt, I'm in my senior year, you are in Kindergarten, you can't be in my classes," I explained. His faced dropped for like six seconds then perked back up.

"Will Videl be in any of my classes?" he asked hopefully.

"Sorry again. You are in Kindergarten, as I said, and Videl is in her junior year."

"Oh," he sounded even more disappointed. Then his face changed to confusion. "Wait, then how are you and Videl in the same classes?"

"The only classes we have together are Com. Arts. gym, and English. These classes can have juniors and seniors in it."

"Ohhhh," he said understanding.

When I got to school, I had to run to get to class on time. I had had to stop a group of shoplifters on my way to school." It was a Monday so my day started with English, which was good because I could just talk to Gohan the whole time, for he had mastered English a few years ago and could explain it to me later a lot easier than the teacher could. Especially since the teacher was a Frenchwoman who happened to speak English.

I walked in and found him asleep at his seat, the teacher wasn't yelling because, luckily, class wouldn't start for another minute or two.

"Oh, miz Vadeal, how neece of you to join us on team for wonce," the teacher said in her thick accent.

"There wasn't much crime today ma'am," I said, responding, and fighting every urge to mock her accent.

"Well you know where you seet," she said slightly annoyed, "As I was saying, please turn to page 42 of your workbooks and complete pages 12, 14-17, 19-24, 26, and 30, you'll halve all of today to fineesh and it weel be due when you walk in tomorrow. You mayn't talk to your friends." 'Darn, can't talk to Gohan,'

"Talk to you in Gym class," he whispered.

"K,"

_Later, in Gym class,_

Since it was the first day of the week, Gohan and I needed to go to opposite ends of the school to get our gym clothes, so we met up in class. The gym was as wide as a NBA court. Beneath the bleachers on each side were the locker rooms/showers.

I walked out of the home bleachers in my favorite orange and blue _Fight_ shirt. Almost simultaneously, Gohan walked out in his purple gi. Oddly enough, he was followed by his dad. 'What was he doing here, I know Goten goes here now, but is Goku going here now TOO! That would make it really hard to meet Gohan after a crime behind the bleachers to make out. Goku would sense us being there, and ask what we were up to.'

"Hey Videl," he called over.

"Uh, hi Goku," I said, "What are you doing here?" I asked, walking up to him.

"I'm the new gym teacher," he said, proudly. "Chi-chi said that since we were able to defeat the most powerful enemy ever to exist, then we no longer have a need to train day-on-end, so she had me get a real job, so when I dropped off Goten I saw a help wanted sign, I asked about, talked for like 10 minutes, showed some strength, and they gave me the job," he explained, grinning.

"Don't you need a degree?" I asked him, confused.  
>"Not for a gym teacher," Goku responded proudly.<p>

**Hey guys, what do you think?**

**I want 4 reviews for this chapter, and for people to tell me what you think I should do for the next chapter, I was thinking of either doing goku's first day, or goten's adventures in Kindergarten. **

**Thanks,**

**Super Kami Guru**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow guys, 4 reviews in 2 days! I'm impressed, and grateful you like my story so much. More reviews always appreciated. Thanks. **

**Alright it was 50/50 for which story to do so I flipped a coin and it gave me Goten's first day, and don't worry, your favorite characters story is still in here, just the first part had to have **_**some**_** comedy. Vegeta's yapping at me to continue the story, so here it is. Thanks for reading,**

**Super Kami Guru.**

Goku's POV, 3 hours earlier

I crept into the boy's room, to wake Goten. Chi-chi couldn't sleep, so she had made breakfast early and said none of us could eat, until Goten was up and at 'em. "Gooooten, Gooooten, wake up, it's time for school."

"Five more minutes," my youngest son whined.

"Al right…"

"Thank you,"

"…but then you don't get any breakfast," I threatened. Goten, and Gohan, both shot up and threw on a robe. Goten was down the stairs, before I got in even a laugh. Gohan and I walked down together; I could tell it was still a little weird for him for me to be here after my 7 year hiatus. When we got down stairs, we found Goten already stuffing his face. We both let out a laugh and began to eat our breakfast as quickly as we could.

It wasn't until we finished that Gohan realized his alarm wouldn't go off for another 15 minutes. When he realized this, an angry scowl covered his face.

"What's wrong Gohan?" asked Goten, finishing off the last biscuit.

"I'm up earlier than normal, I wouldn't even be awake for another fifteen minutes on a normal day. Thanks a lot _Dad_," he said, turning his gaze to me.

"Don't blame your father. I'm the one who wanted Goten to be ready for school before it's too late. That reminds me, Goten, get upstairs and hop in the bath,"

"Aw, Mom, do I have to?" Goten whined. I chuckled at his young resentment to bathing.

"Yes, you desperately need one," Chi-chi answered.

"No I don't, I took one Friday," he argued.

"Exactly, that was three days ago, and if you talk back to me again, I'll get my Pam," Chi-chi warned. The mention of the name of the frying pan that Chi has found effective against us saiyans makes all of us cringe in horror.

"Yes Mommy," he said already half-way upstairs.

"Goku, would you be a dear and give your son his bath? I don't trust him alone in there since the whole, trying to fill the whole bathroom with bubbles fiasco."

"No problem," I answered, as I walked upstairs to help out Goten.

I walked into the bathroom to find Goten struggling to get his Goodnight off his tail. (A/N, I just thought it would make him cuter if he was a bed wetter) I walked up behind him and slid it off his tail. He turned around and turned redder than an apple, realizing I now knew he had broken his 2 ½ week dry streak. "It's alright Goten, it happens. It's not your fault; a lot of boys have this problem. Don't worry about it," I told him as he started to tear up, "Now, why don't you just hop into the tub, and we'll get you cleaned up for the day."

"O.k. Dad," he said, hopping into the tub. About 15 minutes, and 47 splashes later, I pulled the kid out, dried him off and gave him the clothes Chi-chi had set out for him. It was a cute ensemble, just a pair of jeans, some red sneakers, and a black T with a picture of Jackie Chan on it.

After he had gotten dressed, he hopped downstairs and met us at the kitchen table.

"Now Goten," Chi-chi started, "we have to set out a few ground rules for when you are at school. First, and most importantly, NO FIGHTING, period. Second, if you see Gohan or Videl flying away from the school, do NOT follow them, they have permission from the school to go out and fight crime. You do not. Third, don't show off any of your powers, we don't need the other kids afraid of you, and we definitely don't need to pay the school-board damage claim. And last, but not least, keep your tail hidden. If we hear any reports of you having one, we'll let Vegeta rip it off. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Goten answered, scared at the thought of Vegeta grabbing, let alone ripping, his rail.

"Chi, don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"No Goku, I don't. And while you are out there, try to find a job, if you find one, give me a call **immediately! **Do _you _understand?"

"Yes ma'am," I said saluting. She couldn't help but laugh at my playful antics. I looked into the living room to find Gohan starting to doze off on the couch. "Hey Gohan, you wanna come and use Instant Transmission with me and Goten?"

"Uh, sure Dad," he said groggily.

When we got to school, about ten minutes later, giving Goku and Goten time to finish getting ready, they popped up in the admin office. The secretary was reading behind her desk. She looked up and fell out of her chair in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in," she apologized, regaining her composure.

"That's alright; I didn't mean to scare you. Anyway I'm here with my son Goten Son, it's his first day of school." She leaned over her desk and peered down at Goten, her spectacles sliding off his face.

"Well hello there Goten, I'm Ms. Sue. I do all the morning announcements. Are you excited about your first day here at a new school?" she asked in a coddling-like voice."

"Not really," he said, hiding behind my foreleg.

"Well," she said, looking back up to me, "If I may say, your boy is adorable, and looks exactly like you."

"You may, and thanks, we get that a lot."

"Well, Mr. Son, if you two will follow me, I'll show you to his class," he explained, getting up and looking at her clipboard.

"Dad, I'm going to go to my class, I'll see you when I get home. K?" said Gohan, as he started to walk away in the opposite direction of where the office lady was taking us.

"K, Gohan. See you later."

"Bye Gohan," said Goten, waving to his big brother, looking even more nervous than before.

"See ya, Goten,"

"Well here we are room 1B, Mrs. Brown's Kindergarten class." Ms. Sue knocked on the door, and a woman who couldn't have been more than 5 years older than Gohan walked out. She was blonde, skinny, medium height, and had blue eyes.

"Yes," the woman asked looking towards Mrs. Sue.

"Hello, Mrs. Brown. I have here your new student, Goten, here," explained Ms. Sue.

"Hello, Goten, I'm your teacher, Mrs. Brown." She had kneeled down to his height and spoke using that same voice Ms. Sue had used earlier. Goten came out from behind my leg, and said hello quietly.

"Huh, you're the first stranger I've seen him not hide from," I told the young woman.

"Well, I've always been good with little kids," she explained not looking up from his face, "Goten, why don't you go on inside and introduce yourself to the other kids while I ask your father a few questions," she suggested to him.

He looked up at me, obviously still a little scared. "Go ahead, Son. I'll be inside to say goodbye in a minute," I promised. He nodded and slowly walked inside the classroom.

"Well, he's a shy one isn't he?" she asked me as Ms. Sue walked away.

"Yeah, he's not so much once you get to know him,"

"He's identical to you as well," she marveled at.

"Yeah, we got that a lot." She started going over the schedule and what we'll be learning. After about two or three minutes, she started asking me questions.

"Don't worry Mister Son, these are just routine. O.k. first, how old is he?"

"7, he'll be 8 over the summer."

"Mmhmm, 2, I presume he is toilet trained?"

"Yes. Well every now and then, he'll wet the bed, but that's it."

"Alright, well the school has a policy that he'll have to have on some protection during naptime. We'll let it go today, but from now on, please send him to school with some."

"No, problem."

"Third, how does he act around other children?"

"You'd know as well as me, he isn't around other children all that much."

"Well, that's pretty much it. Thank you Mr. Son, we're done here."

"No prob',"

Goten's Pov

I saw my dad walk in with Mrs. Brown. She was still smiling that wonderful smile she had on before. I reminded me of my girlfriend, Videl's. Daddy walked over to me and knelt down to my level, "Now remember what we talked about Goten."

"I will Daddy," I said hugging him goodbye.

"Bye," he said walking out.

**Yeah, guys. I know. I't a little longer than the rest, and I haven't included either story yet, but it will be in the next chapter, which I'll add really soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah guys told you it'd be quick. Anyway, I will be doing mostly Goku while occasionally switching to Goten. Then it's back to Our favorite young couple.**

**Vegeta: That idea is stupid, I'm not in it.**

**Me: Shut up Vegeta, or I'll go SS4 on your ass,**

**Vegeta: well too bad that is from an episode you said no longer exists, remember?**

**Me: Oh, yeah. Then I'll go SS3 on your ass then look at the Full Moon! HA!**

**Meanwhile, with Piccolo, (Staring at the Moon) "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" firing a ki blast.**

**Me: Nevermind**

**Vegeta: Now on with the story**

**Me: 1 sec, Hey Readers, does anyone know who came up with this bond thing that the saiyans have**

Back in the Gym,

3rd Person

"And after that, I walked out, saw the flier and applied," Goku finished explaining.

"Well Dad, how much does it pay?" asked Gohan.

"120 Zeni a period. I'm on a dad-to-day period." (A/N That's about 12 bucks a period)

"Not too shabby Goku," congratulated Videl.

"Thanks, now let's get started," Goku said, clapping his hands together. He pulled out a whistle and blew into it with those saiyan lungs of his. Gohan's highly sensitive ears couldn't stand it and he collapsed from it. Every kid in the gym, (6 junior girls, 7 junior guys, no senior girls, and 11 senior guys) all covered their ears in pain, from the nearly thunderous whistle. "Whoops, Sorry," apologized Goku.

"Um, where is Mr. Berbreich?" a junior girl asked.

"She came down with a bad case of prison," explained Goku, attempting to be funny.

"Why?" a senior boy, who Goku remembered seeing at the WMAT asked. 'What was that kid's name? Was it Shaver? Or Duller? Or something like that.' (A/N, for those who can't tell, it's Sharpener.)

"She was doing Steroids," Goku answered, disappointed in the woman he had never met.

"Oh, how ironic," said a redhead, who Goku cold tell was moving slightly closer to Gohan every second.

"Anyway, I'm the new teacher, Mr. Son, but you'll can call me Goku.

"Cool," said half the girls.

"Well, what do I do?" asked Goku, with the Son grin. The whole class fell down anime style.

"Dad, you start by taking attendance, which I can tell you everyone is here."

"Thanks Gohan. Now what?"

"We were going to start our martial arts unit today, ironically enough," said Videl.

"Oh, how fun, I still get to train," said Goku, with a large grin spreading across his face. "Alright class, stretch for a few minutes, then we'll start."

_Five minutes later_

"That seems long enough," said Goku, "Alright, Now I want all of you to run 4 miles, then we'll start to spar," thinking that was a small enough distance for average humans.

The entire class sweat dropped, except for our favorite couple.

"Mist, erm, Goku? Isn't that a little much? We only run 1 mile during class twice a year!" another girl who introduced herself as Akira complained.

"Huh," goku said, surprised. "Well then, we'll all do 100 push-ups." Once again the class sweat dropped, but after looking at Videl, Gohan, and Sharpener starting the class joined in, none too happy about it. After about 9 minutes, the class finally finished.

"Alright, now since you all decided to take your sweet time, we'll all do the pacer challenge. (The thing that you run and change directions whenever you hear a beep) After that, we'll start to spar." Again, the class sweat dropped. After class, Gohan walked up to his dad.

"Dad, these guys aren't like us. They probably all feel like they just did a full power Kamehameha wave. Most of the kids, haven't even heard of energy before, let alone know how to use it to increase their physical power. In your next classes, try to take it easy on them. Please?" Gohan pleaded with his father.

"Alright, I'll tone it down to radditz weak," goku promise, winking at his son.

"Thanks Dad,"

_Meanwhile, with Goten_

"So class, we have a new student. His name is Goten Son. Now, I want all of you to treat him with respect, and be nice to him. Goten, why don't you go and take a seat next to Jake, over at the circle table?"

"Alight Mrs. Brown," Goten said cheerfully. He walked over to the circle-shaped table, picked up the empty chair, and started to walk out.

"Goten? What are you doing?" Mrs. Brown asked.

"I'm taking the seat next to Jake like you said," Goten answered, honestly.

"Very funny, Goten. Now put your seat down, sit in it, and don't be a smarty-pants with me again," she said sternly. Goten did as she said, thinking this was going to be a long first day. "Ok, class now that that's taken care of, I want to see how well all of you remember what we learned before going on break, so I've decided to give all of you a quick worksheet to gauge you skills. This is to see what we need to go back over." When she finished talking, the entire class groaned.

Goten watched in confusion as she handed each student a small sheet of paper and a small pencil. She handed Goten his, and he looked it over.

What number comes after 10?_

Finish the pattern 1294 2305 3416 45_7?

What is symmetry?

a. both sides different

b. both sides the same

c. a tasty snack

Who saved the world from cell?

Which of the following can fly?

a. people

b. birds

c. a and b

How many **digits **are in the number 24

Goten felt pretty good about his answers.

11. He knew that from playing hide and seek with trunks.

6. It came after 5 and before 7

B. he remembered from fusion.

Gohan, he'd heard that story many times

C. he flew with birds the day before

Wats a digit

By the time he'd finished, he'd broken 4 pencils. Mrs. Brown had gotten too frustrated and just gave him a crayon, which he also broke. He walked up to his teacher and gave her the paper back.

(A/N I know a lot of you want to read more about Goten, but remember this is a g/v story and I need to get back to them)

_3__rd__ person_

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Videl and Gohan watched as each of their classmates came from their own gym class, almost as exhausted as the first one. After what had seemed like forever, the two met up in front of the school, excited to begin their time together. They flew over to the balcony beside her window. As she opened her doors, she saw her father turn around to face her in an empty room.

"Oh, Videl, I thought you'd be coming in… never mind. As you can see, Goku was by earlier, about two minutes, and has already left with your stuff," explained Mr. Satan. "Now um, Videl, if your friend can wait outside for a moment, I want to go over a few more things with you," he said, turning a little red in the cheeks.

"No prob' sir," said Gohan, quickly kissing Videl on the cheek. He walked back out onto the balcony and changed into his saiyaman suit and took off, looking for any crime. 'I think that I'll give them some privacy, I don't want to overhear anything,' thought Gohan.

_Meanwhile, with the Satans_

_Videl's Pov_

"So Dad, what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked. 'I wonder why he took off…' I started to wonder.

"Um, well, you see, you're going to be living with Gonan, a boy…"

"It's Gohan Dad," I interrupted, correcting him.

"Sorry, anyway…" his cheeks were getting even redder, and he was starting to sweat, "… I just feel I should warn you that, um, things will, um, get more complicated, when a relationship starts to become a, um, phys…"

I rudely interrupted him again, freaking out. "Dad, STOP! This is NOT a conversation I want to HAVE with you!"

"Well ME NEITHER! I just feel that it's important for you to know what can happen if you begin to get into a physical relationship, there can be consequences. I…"

"DAD I TOLD YOU TO STOP!"

"I just want to make sure that you use protection, I'm not one to be against premarital se…" I again interrupt him.

"Dad, don't finish that sentence! First I'm a virgin…"

"Ah, ah ah ah ah, don't say that word."

"Second, this conversation is over." I spiked my Ki, my signal to Gohan to come back. I don't get a visable aura like Gohan and company, but my curtains did start to rustle. In less than a moment, Gohan was back on the balcony. I waved him in, he smiled, pressed his watch, (A/N, this changes him back and forth from saiyaman and Gohan, for those of you WHO DON'T WATCH THE SHOW!)

"You guys look flustered, is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, did you say Goodbye yet?"

"Yeah, we said your goodbyes this morning." (A/N yeah, I don't know how to write a sappy goodbye so try to imagine the one they had if you want)

"Well, let's go."

"K, Bye Dad," I said giving him an awkward hug after the conversation we just had.

"Bye Mr. S.," said Gohan.

"Bye you two be safe," he said, winking. My face turned bright red. I don't think Gohan noticed.

"Don't worry sir, we always are," Gohan promised picking me up, bridal style. Dad's eyes bulged out and his mouth gaped open. Gohan had no idea what he just said.

"But, I thought you said…"

"Bye Daddy. Gohan let's go." He nodded and we took off, off to a new adventure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Warning! Mature content ahead.**

_Two weeks later_

_Videl's pov_

I had adjusted well to living with the Sons, already feeling like part of the family. Today, being a Saturday [A/N if that's inconsistent, I don't give a fuck] Gohan decided to show me a spot that he had disappeared to multiple times. I had asked him about it and he said, "I'm getting it ready."

Eventually I just gave up. Not really, I never give up. I followed him twice, but he could always tell and would lead me back to his-no, our home.

I was sound asleep that morning, and Gohan snuck into my room. He slowly wrapped me up in his arms and shot out the window, me still being asleep. I finally woke up, in an area that simply astounded me. I looked up and saw an enormous waterfall before me. Continuing to look around, I saw that the falls led to a pool, opening up into a lake that reflected everything around it. [A/N it's the waterfall that Gohan almost fell off of in the DBZ pilot] it took almost ten minutes to take it all in.

I looked up and saw Gohan at the top of the falls as he jumped off. He shot through the air, almost invisible. Hitting the water did almost nothing; there was barely even a splash, just a quick ripple. I looked around and saw he had brought a few swimsuits for me. Grabbing one, I walked behind a bush and put it on. It was a red bikini with small sparkles, not my usual attire

Coming back, I saw him float out of the water, the water cascading off his body. Up until now, I hadn't seen him bare-chested. Every line drew me towards him. I must have made a face, for when he saw me he gave a small giggle, almost just an exhale. I stopped at the water line, knowing a look of nervousness was now upon my face. He saw this as well.

"Mornin'," he gave me with a look that would normally have snapped me out of my fear, but not this time.

"Hey," I barely uttered.

"Like the place?" he asked still trying to snap me out of it. I could have gone into an hour-long speech describing how it reflected him in every way, from the dangerous falls and depths, to the gentleness of the water and landscape, but I only managed to utter…

"Yep," showing false strength as I spoke. This one syllable and he was already holding me in his arms, comforting me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm terrified of the water," I explained, knowing it'd be pointless to try and hide things from him. When it came to words, he was clueless, but with the slightest show of emotion, and he was a freaking guru.

"Why? Can't swim?"

"Yes and No."

"Care to elaborate?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"It isn't funny _Go-_han," I said, giving him a slight punch.

"Sorry. Anyway, _can_ you elaborate?" he asked, apologizing then getting back to the point.

"Well, it's pretty simple. Someone I know drowned, and then I refused to ever get in the water. I didn't even take a bath anymore." I said, trying to hide my pain.

"Well, I know the best way to fix that." I felt a sudden rush and looked around when it's I saw a cave, a quick moving river and, and, the _top _of the waterfall.

"Gohan, what are you doing?" I asked with an edge of hostility and a hint of fear.

"You'll see," he whispered. And just like that, we fell out of the air and into the water. It's safe to say I screamed. I had never been so terrified, not even when Spopovitch was crushing my head. I only became more and more terrified as each wave crashed into my face and stomach. I couldn't even bring myself to open my eyes. If I had, I would've seen that Gohan had a pained expression upon his face from simply seeing that I was in fear.

After what had felt like hours of falling, we hit the water. Even without looking, I could tell our splash was a lot more enormous than Gohan's alone was. I think that's when I passed out.

Videl awoke several hours later in a daze. Feeling around, she realized she was re-clothed, and laying in my bed. She shot up, remembering what had happened.

I walked downstairs and into the living room. Gohan was sitting on the floor, tending to the fire.

"GOHAN!" I screamed. He shivered and covered his ears.

"Yes, Videl?"

"WHAT? THE? FUCK!" I screeched, know it'd hurt his ears.

"OW! Videl, can you please stop screeching? I'll tell you whatever you want."

"Why the fuck did you do that?" I demanded of him.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"I drowned!"

"Um, no you didn't. We barely hit the water," he said, getting frustrated.

"Fine, I FAINTED!"

"I was trying to help you conquer your fears!" he started yelling now. I could even see a flash of teal in his eyes and a flash of gold in his hair.

"I didn't want to conquer them! I was afraid for a reason! My MOM FUCKING DROWNED TO DEATH!" I yelled getting louder with each word. He just stared at me with a gaping hole for a mouth, with his eyes bulging out, and him slouching forward.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know." His face changed to one of sympathy.

"That's right you didn't know," I was still mad at him. I crossed my arms and turned my back at him. In less than a second I felt his arms around my waist and he started to smell my hair.

"I'm so sorry, Videl. I never would've done that if I had known. I promise I won't try it again, at least until you ask me to."

"Thank you, now, I'm hungry, so I'm going to start cooking lunch. On that note, where is your Mom, I sense she's not here."

"She left for the Brief's a little while ago," he explained as he followed me into the kitchen. Chi-Chi must have left something cooking for us, for it smelled like cocoa and felt really warm. "Hey, I need to lose this shirt, hold on a second." He walked outside, returning a moment later with his shirt off. At the mere sight of him, I started to sweat even more.

"Something smells really good," he pointed out.

"Yeah, it does," I agreed. I walked over to the stove/oven. Grabbing a mitt, I opened up the oven, pulling out the chocolate pie. Gohan's eyes shot open at the sight of such a delectable treat.

They sat next to each other, and started to share the pie. After about a minute, the pie was completely gone, the only remainder was a little piece on my nose. Gohan noticed this before I did. After sitting that close to him, I could feel my body heating up even more. He leaned over and kissed my nose, licking off the chocolate. He then bent down and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

I lost it.

I jumped onto him, wrapping my arms and legs around him, smirking at his surprised face. I pressed my lips onto his, with all the passion I had been holding back.

Gohan went into complete surprise, but he quickly turned surprise into passion. I grabbed his hair and pulled him in even closer. I swung my legs off the chair and around his waist.

After a few seconds, I pulled away gasping for air. I looked into his eyes and saw a look of lust and need. I guessed I had the same look, for I felt that I couldn't stay off him for more than a few seconds. I had just enough time to get in one sentence. "Let's move somewhere more comfortable." He smiled, nodded, pulled me close again, and pressed his lips to mine once again. He picked me up and we floated to the living room.

_3__rd__ person_

Gohan slowly slid his hand up Videl's shirt, rubbing her back while looking for her strap. He found it, and looked for the hook yet he didn't find one.

She pulled back from the kiss and smiled.

"Take off yours and I'll take off mine," she said as she winked at Gohan.

He didn't waste any time and ripped his shirt straight off his body, taking her wink as a go for it.  
>Not two seconds later, she had his hands back up her shirt, and ripped her strap in half, giving up on simply undoing it. She let out another giggle, realizing how frustrated he must have been on her "Rapist proof" bra.<p>

He let out a low growl in return, continuing the ripping on her shirt itself, so they were both laying there, bare-chested.

"Gohan, I've never seen you so, so, forward before."

"If you don't like it, I can power down."

"No," she said worried, "It's hot! Now, give yourself a treat and enjoy these," she said grabbing her breasts.

Another growl was his only response, again. He grabbed her and started to squish them together, then flat against her chest, then together again, she winced in pain,  
>Gohan let go, hearing her wince. "No, don't stop Gohan, it's our first time, it's going to hurt a little," she reassured him. He nodded and continued his groping.<p>

Videl decided to have some fun too, and started running her finger along Gohans finely attuned muscles. She tried to count, but there were just too many. After about 10 minutes of foreplay, Videl decided to "steal third," she moved her fingers down to her waist and started to untie her waist string.

"Videl, what are you doing," Gohan asked, pulling his tongue out from her throat.

"Giving you even more of a treat," she responded, grinning.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked nervously.

"Yes I'm sure, now, let me undo yours," she demanded, undoing his sash. he started pulling down her pants, after she had finished taking off his. Gohan looked down at her panties.

"Unicorns? Really?" he asked, taking notice of her childlike underwear.

"Like your one to talk, Mr. Teddybears," she countered.

"If you look, I'm not wearing anything down there, they ripped after I took off your shirt."

"Really?" she asked, looking down. He wasn't lying. Below her waist, was nothing but legs, shredded underwear, and a WHOLE LOT of Gohan, it had to be at least 9 inches!

"Wow, Gohan. If the girls at school get word of that, I'd get even more jealous stares than before." She thought for a moment then decided. "Gohan, is that bothering you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, as he started to kiss her breasts.

"Then allow me to take care of it," she said, ignoring his question completely. She used all her strength to flip them so she could be on top, surprising herself and Gohan when she managed to accomplish it.

"What are you doing Videl?" he asked, not really caring.

"You'll see, she said sliding down his body, she started to stroke it.  
>Gohan grunted in surprise, but quickly changed attitude when he felt the pleasure start to shoot up his body, he let out a small moan.<p>

When she heard this, she stopped and asked, "Ya like that?"

"Don't stop," he demanded.

"How about I make it better?" she offered.

"How," he moaned.

"Like this," she answered, sliding further down his body. When she was low enough, she opened her mouth and slowly wrapped her tongue around him. Gohan let out an even louder moan when she started to suck. As she did this, Gohan started to shift around, confusing Videl. He wanted to please her before it was too late.

When he was completely flipped, he stuck out his tongue and was surprised to find her already wet down there. He didn't care and strayed felling her insides with his tongue. As soon as he got inside, Videl gasped, which felt weird against Gohan's steadily hardening member, and started to suck even harder.

She arched her back as she orgasmed. Felling the warm fluids over his tongue, he pulled out and she followed suit. They righted themselves and he kissed her, having her taste her own juices.

After they pulled back for some air, she just smiled up at him. He smiled back and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? Once we start, there's no going back."

"Gohan?"

"Yes?" he asked with worry in his face.

"I want- no need you inside me, NOW!" He smiled even larger at her. He scrunched up his body a little, used his legs to spread hers, and started to kiss down her neck. She put her arms around his neck and pressed her breasts against his chest. "Do it," she whispered into his ear.

Not wasting any more time, he circled her moist pussy, felt along her nub, and slid into the opening. Videl gasped then winced at the pain. She started to moan when the pain turned to pleasure as he began his ministrations. After four or five, she began to suck on his neck. As she began this, he pushed through the barrier and felt the blood around him and began to drip down her leg.

At the breaking of the barrier, Gohan felt his saiyan side take over and he bit into her neck. She gasped and in no less than instinct, she mimicked the action. He continued until he felt her start to tighten around him. Pushing him over the edge, he let out a warm stream of as she let out hers.

After waking up, Videl got up and walked into the kitchen. She saw a note on the counter, that she missed before.

_Videl,_

_After Gohan brought you back, the briefs called inviting us over. All, but Gohan and you of course, left. There's a treat in the oven. Enjoy the privacy._

_Chi-Chi_

_P.S. Goten found your "water balloons" and I took them. Those won't help with making my grandkids. _

She couldn't believe it. Chi-Chi had set up the whole thing, the fire, the desert, even the sappy make-up. She had it set up for her son to fucking get me in bed.


	7. Chapter 7

AN

Sorry everyone but this story is come to an end, I have lost all inspiration. But good news. I have a new story coming soon so keep an eye out for it. I'm so sorry.

I might pick it back up again one day, but for now, au revoir.


End file.
